


true blue

by Lea12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ashara is kind of good, Background Relationships, Basically, Cersei is fucked up, Character Study, Cheating, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Euron is fucked up, F/M, Fucked Up, I'm exploring Lyanna's character, Infidelity, Jaime is fucked up, Lyanna and Cersei are best friends, Lyanna and Jaime are best friends too, Lyanna is fucked up, Partying, Sex, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, and I'm playing with their characters, basically it's the people of Robert's Rebellion era in modern setting, exploration of dynamics and feelings and characters, fucked up rich friend group, the ships will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/Lea12
Summary: Would you please fill out this questionnaire (fandom stuff, pairings and ideas...) to help me out with my writer's block? Pretty please?https://forms.gle/nJpnSpSYfGbjK5FLA
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Benjen Stark & Lyanna Stark, Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister & Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark/Euron Greyjoy, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, unrequited Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell
Kudos: 9





	true blue

**Author's Note:**

> Would you please fill out this questionnaire (fandom stuff, pairings and ideas...) to help me out with my writer's block? Pretty please?  
> https://forms.gle/nJpnSpSYfGbjK5FLA

She starts high school, even if it doesn't feel like that. It's still the same school, same people, there's no feel of starting something new. She wonders if anything will feel different when she starts college. She hopes it will be fun, college.

Maybe she will meet more interesting people there, less stuck up and whose introductions don't consist of listing titles or how big their trust fund is.

  
  


The music is blasting through her earphones and she knows everyone in the car can hear it. Father gives her a look, he always just gives her a look, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't say much to her, anyway.

  
  


Brandon (he's in college, but he needs to get some papers from school, so he's driving with them) is teasing Benjen as Ned is trying to ease the situation, because their father learned early on the art of ignoring his children when it suits him, talking on the phone with someone very important, since Lyanna recognizes his tone as a business one (he uses that tone a lot, especially with her, although he reserves a special subtone of it for her).

  
  


Cersei texts her, asking when she'll arrive a moment before their father's driver drops the four of them off in front of the school, like she could sense her presence.

It's the same thing, every day during every school year, how four of them part to meet their respective friends, an affectionate smile shared before they part away.

  
  


She sees Jaime and Cersei and walks towards them, putting her earphones in her pocket.

Jaime greets her with his charming smile and a wink and Cersei hugs her, asking if she's ever going to style her hair in anything else than a braid for school. She shakes her head in an answer, giving a middle finger to Cersei and Cersei kisses her cheek, laughing.

"I don't know why I missed you, but I did." Cersei says.

They stand there, talking, well... listening to Cersei talking about where they went for the summer. Jaime has his arm wrapped around Cersei's shoulder and Cersei is fixing Lyanna's tie and Jaime and Lyanna share from time to time.

  
  


She likes the twins. They've known each other since forever (since kindergarten, when Lyanna started a fight with Jaime and Cersei got involved - they ended up in a silent corner together and bonded over their hate for their teacher) and they've been together for ten years already.

Their fathers hate each other, which is funny, considering all three of them share similar daddy issues. It's fun every time they have sleepovers. Or when they get into trouble and there's an awkward moment between them in principal's office.

They might be like the rest of the pretentious snobs here, but they're her pretentious snobs.

  
  


The bell rings, interrupting Cersei's talk about whatever makeup advice she was about to propose to her (thank god) and Cersei groans, but they go to their first class.

Classes are boring, as usual. It's not like she'll need to know which Homo whateveris appeared first and other insignificant shit they teach.

Most of the guys will become politicians and businessman and most girls will become trophy wives or go into arts, it's not like they will need basic education for lying and fraud and cheating.

They're more fun with twins, Jaime makes her laugh with his sarcastic notes about the lecture and Cersei follows the lecture and talks about Cersei stuff at the same time, it's pretty impressive watching her do that.

  
  


It's finally a lunch break and she's starving.

"I'm always amazed how fast your metabolism is." Cersei says, eating her salad. She shrugs, taking another bite of her burger. "And how messy of an eater you are." Cersei looks at her in distaste.

"Yeah, Lya, how dare you have no manners." Jaime says, putting ketchup and mayonnaise on his fries that are now barely visible and Cersei makes a gagging noise.

"You two are disgusting." Cersei rolls her eyes when she exchanges a smirk with Jaime.

Euron comes to sit with her and the twins, a sly smirk on his face, putting his arm around her shoulder and she glares at him, pushing his arm away.

"There's a party this Friday, if you gorgeous ladies are interested."

"You think I'm a gorgeous lady? Aw, Euron!" Jaime teases, smirking at Euron and he groans out of frustration.

"There's always a party somewhere, why should we go to the party you're talking about?" Cersei asks, her tone a perfect fit for a lawyer.

"It's an upperclassmen party." She shares a look with the twins before they look at Euron, questioning him silently. "Don't look at me like that. I was invited and the guy who invited me said I could bring my friends. I immediately thought of my two favorite girls."

"Thanks, I know you love me." Jaime teases again.

"You're invited too, Lannister, I know you two are basically conjoined by the hip. See, I'm so generous."

"Who else are you bringing along?" Lyanna asks, the same time as Cersei does.

"Whose party is it?"

"Just you three." Euron winks at her. "Robert's."

"Baratheon?" Cersei asks and Euron nods. "How did you get invited to Robert Baratheon's party?"

"I did something for him." They raise an eyebrow, telling him to stop lying and he rolls his eyes. "He pranked someone important in this school and I spread a rumor about it, but witnessed that it wasn't him."

"Sure, okay, we believe you." Cersei says. "When is the party?"

"Friday at eight. His house. I can pick you up around seven?"

"You don't have your driver's license or a car." Jaime states.

"I'll ride with Ned, he is his best friend, so..." She says.

"You think he'll agree?" Cersei asks.

"No. But I'll take care of it." They nod. "How will you go?"

"Our driver will drive us?" Cersei gives her a look and Lyanna nods, giving her a look back, both girls obviously smiling inside.

"I'll manage, thanks for asking." Euron says.

"Anytime." Three of them say in unison.

  
  


They talk about new rumors. That is, Cersei does and Euron says what actually happened, while Jaime and her compete.

"Do you think you could presuade Ashara to come to the party?" Lyanna asks.

"Who are you asking?" Cersei asks.

"Anyone who could."

"Yeah, I can talk to her." Cersei says.

"But will she agree to come if you ask her?" Lyanna asks.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Don't you think you should ask me first if I want her to come as a part of my invitation?" Euron asks.

"I know you do."

"Yeah, she's quiet, but she's one of the cool quiet people types. But still."

* * *

Walys comes to pick them up. Her brothers and her like messing with him, it's fun. He's grumpy, but she knows he likes them.

  
  


She goes straight to the kitchen, greeting Old Nan with a kiss on the cheek, grabbing a small bite of the cookies she made. Nan scolds her, but she kisses her cheek again and the old woman smiles.

Her brothers come too, greeting her. Brandon kisses her on the cheek too, hugging her when he sees what she made.

"You're the best." Brandon says, sitting down and Nan scolds him.

"All of you, go change and wash your hands and then you can eat."

They all comply, because Nan raised them well.

* * *

It's different, today. Brandon isn't driving with them and it feels empty. She's teasing Ben instead, ruffling his hair, laughing and Ben is trying to get Ned to save him from her. But it's still empty without him.

Three of them share an affectionate smile, but Brandon isn't there.

  
  


Cersei slides her hand in hers and Jaime has a smirk on his face and she greets them back.

"How do you feel about repeating save the trees project we had at Euron's?" Cersei asks, a glint in her eyes. Lyanna looks at Jaime, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How do you feel about smoking weed at Euron's?" Jaime translates and Cersei hits him.

"Hell yeah. I'm down for... saving the trees, I guess." She says and Jaime high fives her.

"Great, now that _that_ is solved... Do you want to come over and watch a movie?" Cersei asks and she nods.

"Of course. I'll bring Nan's cupcakes."

"Deal." Cersei says.

* * *

She has her legs tangled with Cersei's and Jaime's, all three of them spread on the couch and sharing popcorn, Nan's cupcakes already eaten, watching a horror Jaime picked. Cersei and her are mocking characters and plot and Jaime is glaring at them.

"I was thinking of joining the soccer team this year." She speaks up.

"Didn't you play it in like, fifth grade?" Jaime asks.

"Didn't you play every sport already?" Cersei comments.

"Yes. I liked soccer."

"You liked every sport." Cersei says, in a tone that sounds mean and accusing, but she knows Cersei means it in _the short attention span for trying and liking things_.

"What about figure skating? And ice hockey? Aren't they your main?" Jaime asks.

"Ice skating is my favorite favorite. Those two are just... ways to do it in a more fun way. I was thinking about focusing totally on either soccer or fencing this year."

"Shame there isn't a way to mix horse riding and ice skating, huh?" Jaime asks and she smiles. "I'm doing soccer this year, so we can train together."

"Yeah. Okay, deal. Prepare to be beaten." She challenges him and he smirks.

"We'll see."

"Great. I'll cheer for your fights to death."

"Cersei the cheerleader. It has a nice sound." She teases Cersei and she flashes her a smile.

* * *

It's Friday. She managed to rope Ned into letting her tag along, slipping up that Ashara is meeting with her.

Euron is already there and so is Ashara. She can see them talking, Ashara has a soft smile on her lips and Euron's features are softer when he's with her and he's mostly doing the talking, like always.

She drags Ned with her, greeting two of them. Euron's features turn colder, harder, but he greets them with his sly smirk. Ashara's soft smile spreads and she thinks she might see her blush when Ned almost stutters his hello.

"I... Uh, I need to go and... see Bobby-" Ned says and she looks at her older brother, not used to seeing him like this.

"Alright. It was nice seeing you." Ashara says, softly and Ned nods, walking away and she thinks she can feel him dying inside. "Your brother is very nice." Ashara tells her and she nods.

"Yeah. If you like quiet and cold sense of humor and reserved, yeah. Anyway, the twins are late again, huh?"

They make small talk until the twins come.

"You look like a slut, Cersei." She says and Cersei raises an eyebrow. "How about we ditch this party, huh? I don't want anyone's hands on you but mine tonight." She flirts, teasing and Cersei plays along, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, babe, I have my eyes on you and you alone." Cersei winks and they share a laugh. "Ashara, I love that top!"

"Thank you." Ashara says, smiling. "I like your outfit."

"Thanks. Shall we?" Cersei says, but doesn't let them answer before walking in front of them.

  
  


The house is full, the music is too loud and there's alcohol enough to last a week-long partying. Jaime goes to grab them cups and a bottle and Euron slips up to wherever-Euron-goes, leaving the girls looking in awe at their first high school party.

"I'm so going to be invited to every party." She hears Cersei say.

  
  


Jaime sips them beer and god, this is some really cheap version, but she drinks it nonetheless. They go to the dance floor and Euron joins them, and hey, who knew Ashara has killer dance moves when alcohol loosens her up a bit?

She sees that pizza arrived, so she leaves her friends and goes to the kitchen. She promised she'll bring back drinks, but pizza is more important now.

She finds ketchup and spreads it all over her piece. She takes a big bite and moans over how good it is.

"Are you always so vocal about pleasure?" A male voice says and she chokes a little, wiping the ketchup from her mouth and turning her head to meet with a familiar face.

"Depends. If it's as good as this pizza, _yeah_." She says and he flashes her a smile, taking a look at her, probably trying to recognize her.

"I'm Bobby."

"Holy shit, how long does it take you to eat? Come on, we miss you on the dance floor. Euron got DJ to play _the song_." Jaime says, barely letting her wipe her hands before dragging her back to the dance floor and she manages to wave to Bobby. _Robert Baratheon_ , that is.


End file.
